pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur's Birthday Previews (Re-Releases)
Arthur's Birthday Previews:same asBIRTHDAY Lyrick Studios (1998) Opening (1998) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #Arthur Video Collection Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Bumper #Arthur Intro #Opening Segment to The Episode #Title Card Closing (1998) #Ending to the Episode DW's Purfect Wish #Closing Credits to Arthur's Birthday/DW's Purfect Wish #Arthur Funding #Barney's Big Surprise Trailer #Wishbone's Dog Days of West Trailer #Grounding Marsh Videos Trailer #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Shelly Duvall's Mother Gosse Rock N' Rhyme Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo Colombia Tristar Home Video (2000-2005) Opening (2000) #Colombia Tristar Home Video Logo #Muppets in Space Trailer #Elmo in Grounchland Trailer #8 of the Barney Videos Promo #Dragon Tales VHS and DVD Trailer #Thomas and and Magic Railroad Trailer #Stuart Little Trailer #FBI Warning Screen #Arthur Intro #five few seconds of Arthur's Birthday Closing (2000) #last of few seconds of Arthur's Birthday #End Credits #Arthur Funding #PBS logo with e/i balloon Opening (2005) #Sony Pictures Home Entertianment Logo #It's a Big Big World Promo #Stuart Little 3 Trailer #Open Season Trailer #Jay Jay the Jet Plane/The Berenstian Bears/Dragon Tales/Maggie/Harold Videos Trailer #FBI Warning Screen #Arthur Intro #five few seconds of Arthur's Birthday Closing (2005) #last of few seconds of Arthur's Birthday #End Credits #Arthur Funding #PBS Kids Go! Logo HIT Entertainment (2001-2002 Thomas/Finding Nemo 2004, 2006, and 2009) Opening (2001) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #Bob's White Christmas Trailer #The Wiggles Yule by Wiggling Trailer #Barney Holiday Videos Trailer #Kipper Videos Trailer #Arthur Intro #five few seconds of Arthur's Birthday Closing (2001) #last of few seconds of Arthur's Birthday #End Credits #Arthur Funding #PBS Kids: Dot Scruba Diver Logo (2000) #My Party with Barney Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo Opening (2002) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #Kipper's Playtime Trailer #Celebrate With Bob Trailer #The Wiggles Hoo Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer #Angelina Ballerina The Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings Trailer #Barney's Round and Round we Go Trailer #Pippi Longstocking Intro #five few seconds of Pippi Goes Up In A Balloon Closing (2002) #last of few seconds of Pippi Enters A Horse Show #End Credits #Pippi Longstock Funding #PBS Kids: Fish Logo (2002) #Silly Hat Barney Commercial #HIT Entertainment Logo Thomas (Finding Nemo) *Sir Handel as Nemo *Thomas as Marlin Opening (2004) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #Barney Helping Hands Promo (2004 - 2006) #Arthur Intro #five few seconds of Arthur's Birthday Closing (2004) #last of few seconds of Arthur's Birthday #End Credits #Arthur Funding #PBS Kids Go! Logo #Now I Know My ABC's Trailer #Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer #Whoo! Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Trailer #The Wiggles Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer #Kipper's Water Play Trailer #Pingu Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo Opening (2006) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainmentent Logo #Barney Helping Hands Promo (2004 - 2006) #Arthur Intro #five few seconds of Arthur's Birthday Closing (2006) #last of few seconds of Arthur's Birthday #End Credits #Arthur Funding #PBS Kids Go! Logo #Barney Can You Sing a Songs Trailer #Barney Let's Go Videos Trailer #The Wiggles Big Red Car Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer #Bob's Big Plan Trailer #Toddworld It's okay to be you trailer #Max & Ruby Videos Trailer #Cyberchase Codename Icky Trailer #Animal Jam Shake a Leg/Let's Jam Together Trailer #Thomas and Friends Videos Trailer #Kipper Puppy Love Trailer #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer #Pippi Enters A Horse Show Trailer #Toddworld Come Over To My House Trailer #Toddworld Platyroo & Famliy Too Trailer #Veggie Tales Duke & The Great Pie War Trailer #Veggie Tales Lord Of The Beans Trailer #Veggie Tales Larryboy 06 Teaser #Veggie Tales Videos Trailer #Larryboy The Cartoon Adventures The Good The Bad & The Eggly Trailer #Baby Looney Tunes Videos trailer #Pippi Longstocking Pippi Enters The Big Race trailer #Toddworld Videos Trailer #Cyberchase Videos Trailer #Rolie Polie Olie Videos Trailer #Clifford The Bog Red Dog Clifford's Schoolhouse Trailer #3-2-1 Penguins The Amazing Carnival Of Complaining Trailer #Cyberchase R-Fair City Trailer #Clifford's Puppy Days Videos Trailer #Blue's Room Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo Opening (2009) #FBI Warning Screen #Lionsgate Logo #HIT Entertainment Logo #Coming Soon to VHS and DVD #Thomas and Friends The Great Discovery Trailer #Now On VHS and DVD #The Best of Barney Trailer #Bob the Builder On Site: Skyscrapers Trailer #Audio Menu Closing (2009) #End Credits #Arthur Funding #PBS Kids Go! Logo #Lionsgate Logo #Hit Entertainment Logo Barney's Halloween Party Previews: Lyrick Studios (1998, 1999, 2000, and 2009) Opening (1998) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (1998) #End Credits #Barney's Big Suprise Trailer #Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Trailer #Grounding Marsh Videos Trailer #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Shelly Duvall's Mother Gosse Rock N' Rhyme Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo Opening (1999) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #The Wiggles Music Video: Hot Potato #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (1999) #End Credits #Barney's Big Suprise Tralier #Wishbone Hercules Unleashed Trailer #Mary-Kate and Ashley Videos Trailer #ZOOM Season 1 Preview (1999) in 3 Minutes #Shelly Duvall's Mother Gosse Rock N' Rhyme Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo Opening (2000) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Tralier #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999 Version) #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (2000) #End Credits #More Barney Songs Tralier #Barney's Let's Play School Tralier #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo Opening (2009) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995 Version) #Celebrate With Bob Tralier #Barney Holiday Videos Tralier #KippVideos Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer #Barney Song Magic Banjo Commercial #Coming to PBS Video Logo #PBS Kids Ident Logo (1993) #Coming Up Next: Cyberchase Promo with P-Pals #Boohbah Promo #PBS Favortie: Green Promo #And Now: Cyberchase Promo with P-Pals #Coming to End of PBS Video Logo #Veggie Tales Are You My Neighbor Trailer #Veggie Tales Where's God When I'm S-Scared Trailer #Veggie Tales Rack Shack and Benny Trailer #Veggie Tales Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (2009) #End Credits #The Wiggles Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer #The Wiggles The Top of the Tots Trailer #Kipper Helps Out Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo HIT Entertainment (2001, 2002-Thomas/Finding Nemo) Opening (2001) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #Shrek 2000 Trailer #ZOOM Season 2 Preview (2000) of 30 sec #Playhouse Disney Promo (1998) #Kipper Videos Trailer #The Wiggles Videos Promo #Barney's Pajama Party Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (2001) #End Credits #My Party With Barney Commercial (2001-2002) #HIT Entertainment Logo Opening (2002) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #Kipper's Playtime Trailer #Celebrate With Bob Trailer #The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer #Angelina Ballerina The Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings Trailer #Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo #Barney and Friends Intro Closing (2002) #End Credits #Silly Hats Barney Commercial #HIT Entertainment Logo Thomas (Finding Nemo) Dirtgirlworld: Monkey Tales Previews: The previews for Dirtgirlworld: Monkey Tales on VHS from HIT Entertainment, Warner Home Video Columbia/Tristar Home Video and Kids TV Video in 1998-2009. HIT Entertainment (1998) Opening (1998) #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo #The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer #Barney Let's Go To The Zoo Trailer #Cyberchase Totally Rad Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer #Bob's White Christmas Trailer #Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales Opening Logo #Dirtgirlworld Theme Song #First few secounds of Jam﻿ Closing (1998) #Last few secounds of Bees #Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales End Credits #Kipper's Water Play Trailer #Kipper: Cuddley Critters Trailer #Kipper's Playtime Trailer #Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer #Kipper Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo Warner Home Video (2000-2005) Opening (2000) *FBI Warning Screen *Batman: Subzero The Animated Movie Trailer *The Iron Giant Trailer *Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Trailer *The Wizard Of Oz Trailer *The Powerpuff Girls/Dexter's Laboratory Videos Trailer *Quest For Camelot Trailer *Space Jam Trailer *The Amazing World of Gumball Videos Trailer *Warner Home Video Logo *Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales Opening Logo *Dirtgirlworld Theme Song *First few secounds of Jam Closing (2000) *Last few secounds of Bees *Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales End Credits Opening (2005) *Columbia/Tristar Home Video Logo *"Coming Soon to Home Video" *Muppets from Space Trailer *Elmo in Grouchland Trailer *Sony FBI Warning Screen *Hi-Fi Stereo Logo *Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales Opening Logo *Dirtgirlworld Intro *First few secounds of Jam Closing (2005) *Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales End Credits *Sony Pictures Television Logo *Dirtgirlworld Videos Promo Kids TV Video and Granada (2002) Opening (2002) *'Warning' *'Kids TV Video Logo' *'Granada Logo' *'The Foxbusters Series 1 Episodes 1-6 VHS Promo' *'Barney's Once Upon a Time VHS Preview' *'Cyberchase Totaly Rad VHS Preview' *'Bananas In Pyjamas Puppy Love VHS Promo' *'Dinobabies Scarebusters and Other Stories VHS Promo' *'The Happy Birthday Video VHS Promo' *'Kids TV Video Logo' *'Granada Logo' *'Dirtgirlworld Monkey Tales Opening Logo' *'Dirtgirlworld Intro' Bear's Birthday Bash Previews: Marcovision (1998) Opening (1998) #Marcovision Logo #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Trailer #Maisy TV Show Promo #Franklin Home Videos Trailer #FBI Warning Screen #Polygram Video Logo #Bear In The Big Blue House Intro #Bear's Birthday Bash! Episode Title #First Few Seconds Of The Episode Closing (1998) #Ending To The Episode And To All A Good Night #Closing Credits to Bear's Birthday Bash / And To All A Good Night #Franklin Videos Trailer #Superman: The Last Son Of Krypton Trailer #Bear In The Big Blue House Videos Trailer #Maisy Videos Trailer #Barney: What A World We Share Trailer #Walk Around The Block With Barney Trailer #Lionsgate Logo 1 BARNEY BIRTHDAYAKAHAPPY BIRTHDAY BARNEY Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Fake